That Girl Isn't Me
by IcedSaki3314
Summary: Freshman year is beginning for the band and it seems like Corey has his eyes on a girl. However, that girl isn't Laney. Just when she believed nothing would change that year, something major has already taken place. Follow the events that will lead Laney to love. This is a Corney series. rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**I thought up of a new Corney series out of the blue! In this one, it's going to be sort of one-sided. Written in Laney's point of view!**_

I have loved Corey for a long time now, but I didn't notice what was happening until it came crashing down on me.

We're in high-school now and everything was as normal as it can be. Not much have really changed. Same old one-sided crush. Same old band. I continued to think that until freshman year came.

Corey and I _**always **_walk to school together, but the morning I came to meet him, Trina said he already left. I was surprised because this was the first day of high-school, but continued to walk to the. I met up with Kin and Kon at the entrance.

"Laney! Let's go look for our classes together!" Kon called her over. He was as childish as ever, but in a cute little brother way. I ran over to the brothers with a smile.

"Hey, where's Corey? I thought you guys were walking together. You guys always did, just like in middle school." Kin asked, he was surprised as well.

"Uh, he left early so I walked here by myself. Don't worry about it though, he might just be really excited." I answered, but it sounded like I was trying to reassure myself.

We found the large board where everyone's homeroom classes were listed. A large group of people were already there but I wasn't concerned about my classes, I was concerned about Corey. After a minute of searching I found his usual orange beanie popping out of the sea of heads. He grew a lot taller now so it was easy. I was going to wave him over until Kin and Kon grabbed me and pulled me out of the crowd.

"Laney, we're in the same homeroom! How cool is that?" Kon said eagerly. He high-fived his brother and all that.

"What about Core?" I asked. Kin answered, "He's in the same class too." My heart soared for a second. I was suddenly pulled away by the brothers again.

"We have to get to the opening ceremony! Full speed ahead!" Kon said. He started making train sounds which threw me into a fit of giggles. Despite that however, it seemed he was trying to pull me away from something.

The opening ceremony began but all I did was search for that familiar orange beanie. I found it behind me, sitting next a stranger's curled blonde hair. His face was covered by someone else's head. I frowned a bit. The ceremony ended and we walked to our homeroom.

Kin and Kon was blocking my sight of him when we were in the hallways. "Laney why do you keep looking back? We need to hurry inside!" the told me nervously. Wait, _**nervously**_? It was now obvious they were trying to hide something from me. With a cat's speed and dexterity I maneuvered through the river of freshmen, leaving the brothers behind me.

Once the river thinned out considerably I finally had a clear view of Corey. He was definitely taller and his face was so much more mature now, but it still had a child-like touch. He now wore jeans instead of shorts and headphones around his neck. What shocked me the most was that he was talking with that blonde, curly headed girl. It wasn't the talking that set me off, it was the fact that he was blushing.

I finally realized that Corey was in love with a girl. That girl, wasn't me.

_**A rival comes in! Let's see how Laney will react to this and it seems like the brothers already knew about it! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 is here!**_

"So I was wondering if you would like to join the light music club, since you're in a band and all that." the blonde girl said. That was when I decided to speak.

"Core, you might want to get inside the classroom before the teacher comes." I said with narrowed eyes.

"Uh, ok then Lanes. See you later Michi." Corey said. His smile was really wide when he turned to wave to her. Michi turned to me and said, "You must Laney the bassist right? It would be great if you joined the club too! Come to room 305 in the second building if you're interested!" She turned around and walked away.

I don't know why but all the hostility melted off of me when she smiled. Maybe she isn't a bad person. I shook my head furiously though. A smile isn't enough to make me trust anyone just yet. I walked inside the classroom.

Everyone was talking and trying to find seats. I saw Kin and Kon wave me over to the back of the classroom.

"Laney, we saved you a seat!" Kon told her after she reached them. They were sitting in the corner of the room, next to the windows.

"Your seat is in front of Corey's since you're short and all that. Kon and I will be sitting next to you guys!" Kin said excitedly. The nervous tone from before was still in his voice. I turned to see Corey. He was staring absently out of the window. Kin and Kon saw me look at him. A nervous expression was stuck on their faces.

"Kin and Kon, can I have a word with you two?" I asked them. I chose a place far away from Corey.

"You guys keep looking at me like I'm going to explode, what's going on?" I said seriously. I hate it when people try to hide things from me. My arms were crossed and I looked at them questioningly. Those two knew better than to try to lie to me.

"Alright we'll tell you. Just don't get all angry ok?" Kin said after a few moments. I listened closely.

"Over the summer Corey's been taking guitar lessons to improve himself. His tutor was a girl named Michelle Allens. She's in her third year of high-school and part of the light-music band. She's really popular among boys _**and**_ girls. She's the princess of this school. Corey has feelings for her. We knew this since the start of summer. We didn't want to tell you what was going on since you like Corey….." Kin trailed off.

"You're not going to explode right?" Kon asked nervously. "I'm not, I saw her. She definitely looks like she could be the princess of this school." I said. Just then our teacher came into the room. He was surprisingly young and handsome. "Not as handsome as Core." I thought.

"Alright then class, this is your first year of high-school and I have been put in charge of you guys. My name is Mr. Logan. It's great to meet you guys!" he said. All the girls in the class immediately fell in love with him, except me. You can hear the fangirling spread in this room.

"Are there any questions though?" Mr. Logan asked. A girl raised her hand and asked, "What type of girls do you like the most?" I groaned inside my head. Did we have to go through this?

Mr. Logan laughed a little, "I prefer girls that are mature and can take things seriously." All of the girls were immediately saying things like "I'm mature!" or "I can be really serious!". It was enough to make me puke.

His eyes looked at me for a second but quickly turned away and quieted the class down. He started explaining things and the bell finally rang. Since we were only staying until homeroom was over all the kids left the building. Only Grojband was still inside.

"I'm going to do something first so leave before me ok?" Corey told us. He took his backpack and made his way to the office.

"Well that was weird, c'mon Laney, let's grab something to eat on the way home." Kin said.

"You guys go ahead, I have to talk to someone. I'll meet you guys at the ususal ok?" I said as I left the room. Mr. Logan was staring at me as I left. Creep.

_**Seems like Mr. Logan has his eyes on someone. Too bad it isn't Corey. Next chapter there will be one more new character.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I know it took a long time to update but I need vacations too!**_

I walked to where the upperclassmen's rooms were supposed to be. It was till passing period so many students were just hanging out in the hallway. I walked up to one of upperclassmen and asked if he knows where Michi was.

"What do you want with Michi? A freshman shouldn't even be in here." he said, giving off a large amount of attitude. His hair was a reddish purplish hue and a pocky was sticking out of his mouth.

"I just want to join the light music club." I said back, "If you don't know where she is then I don't need to talk to you." I was about to walk away until he grabbed my wrist.

"You want to join the light music club?" he asked. Something changed in his voice. "I'm Drey, the president of the light music club. If you want to join you have to prove you can play an instrument."

"I _**can**_ play an instrument. I'm the bassist for Grojband." I said. His eyes widened with interest.

"You're Laney of Grojband? You look different since the last time I saw you at the Swedish festival."

I guess I did look different from back then. That festival was 2 years ago. My hair goes slightly past my shoulders now and there was less eyeliner on me.

"I'm only going to stick around if you can let me into the club." I said. I really need him to hurry up or else I lose my chance.

"Here's the application to join. This is going to be great!" Drey handed me the application and started doing what seemed like a happy dance. Maybe he's just having seizures. I didn't bother to check though because I was filling in the form.

Name: Laney Penn. Club: The light music club. Instrument: Bass. The reason however, made me pause. I just wanted to protect my Core, but that probably wouldn't sound good. I wrote down "I'm really excited about music" and shoved it into Drey's hands. He was still doing his seizures when I walked away.

The next morning Corey wasn't waiting for me again. I was getting seriously ticked off now. Kin and Kon found me with an angry look.

"Laney, you ditched us yesterday! We were waiting at the 'usual' but you never showed up!" Kin said angrily to me. I completely forgot about that.

"Sorry guys, I had to do something." I told them about joining the light-music club and the horrible dancer, Drey.

"We'll join too! It sounds fun!" Kon said excitedly. I smiled at that comment. We reached school, entered the classroom and sat down. Corey was already there, filling out a club application.

"Hey Core, watcha doing there?" I asked him. "Nothing really, just a club application." he mumbled back. Kon was about to say something until the bell rang. Mr. Logan came in with a large pile of papers.

"Everyone seated! Today we're going to choose a club to join. It's optional but it is recommended. Some of you have already applied yesterday so don't worry." He passed out the papers and led the class outside.

"Walk around the many booths set up by many clubs. Find the one you find best, fill out your application, give it to them, and wait for their answer tomorrow." Mr. Logan gave the class the command to begin. Everyone rushed out.

Kon and Kin dragged me away from the hordes of freshmen and into a small secluded corner.

"Let's go find the light music club!" Kon said happily. That guy is such a sunny person. We walked through all the clubs and finally found the one we were looking for. It was pushed to the side and only had a table with a badly drawn sign.

A guy I recognize as Drey saw me and waved me over. "Great to see you guys!" he said. He wasn't that childish dork I saw yesterday, he seemed so much more mature now. Back straight and polite manners. He gave Kin and Kon the applications and had a friendly talk with them. I didn't pay attention, I was too busy scanning for Corey and Michi.

"Hey Drey, where's Michi?" I asked him as he shook hands with the brothers.

"She's right over here." He said but when he turned to his side puzzlement chased out his smile. His muscles loosened and his mature demeanor melted off. "Where did she go?!" he asked himself. He panicked. Looks like I found out something to tease him about. I am such a detective sometimes.

"Come on, maybe she's still around here." I started walking into a grove of trees nearby the table. Drey started following me. Once we were out of ear-shot I decided to ask him.

"You like Michi don't you?" He looked at me like I was a bomb.

"How did you know? Did you stalk me?" He stopped and looked questioningly at me.

"It's pretty obvious you like her. It seems like you're much more mature around her because you act like a dork when she's not there." I was still looking around for Corey. My eyes found something and immediately hid behind a tree.

"What are you-" Before he can finish his sentence I dragged him over to the tree. With a finger to my lips I pointed to two people about 5 meters away from us. His eyes widened when he saw what I was pointing at.

I got a better look and my blood started boiling. A guy with an orange beanie was making out with a certain curled blonde. My heart deflated in that instance.


	4. Chapter 4

I did my best to hold Drey back from pummeling the shit out of Corey. I managed to drag him far away from them before something ugly happened.

"What are you doing Laney? I need to get to Michi!" Drey yelled as he tried to pull away, "Isn't that your band leader over there? Stop him!"

"Drey, cut it out! There's nothing we can do about it." I pushed him on to the floor when I thought we were far enough. He just sat there with his hands clenched.

"I don't want her to be taken away from me. Not after all those years of being her shadow. After I created the club I thought I'd have a chance with her. Now she's occupied by a freaking freshman." Drey stood up and punched the nearest tree. Looks like he has a history with her, however it wasn't the time to pry. We needed to get back.

"Come on prez, don't you need to look out for recruits?" I said as I punched him on the shoulder. He just nodded and headed back. I guess we were kind of late because the students were already walking back.

"Laney! I was so worried!" Kon yelled as he hugged me. From over his shoulder I saw Corey hand-in-hand with Michi. The sight just made my heart deflate all over again.

"I was just trying to get away from the crowd, don't worry" I said as I tried to smile. Without knowing it a tear leaked out of my eyes.

"Laney are you sure you're okay? You're starting to cry." Kin pointed out. Both brothers wore concerned faces.

I hurriedly wipe away the tears and smiled. "I'm serious. Let's go back to class!" I quickly grabbed both of their arms and ran towards the stream of leaving students. Corey didn't even glance at us as he continued talking with Michi.

"Alright class I hope you had a good time!" Mr. Logan said once everyone was inside. Well everyone but Corey. The rest of the day was filled with lessons and soon school was over. Corey didn't come to any of his classes. Once we were outside I tried my best to avoid Kin and Kon. They caught me however in the hallways.

"Laney, slow down! You're walking _**way**_ too fast for a normal person!" Kin yelled. I managed to lose them in the tide of students as everyone pushed to go home. I just wanted to be alone for a while. As I got pushed around, the river finally let me off in one of the hallways with unused rooms. Seems like I was granted my wish.

I opened the door to one of the empty rooms and just sat against the wall. It was peaceful and only a few old desks inhabited the room. My eyes strayed across the room and it landed on a leather notebook under the legs of the teacher's desk.

"That looks interesting…." I said to myself as I went over there. The book was definitely about 2 or 3 years old because of a date written on the cover. I was about to open it until the sound of footsteps echoed in the hall.

Without thinking I hid under a nearby student desk. Luckily wooden boards leaned against the side facing the door. I was able to see through the small cracks.

"No one should be here so it's fine." said a female voice. The door opened and closed. Two pairs of feet shuffled in.

"I'm glad it is, that way we won't be interrupted." said a male voice. It was a voice I know too well. The voice I here every time at band practice. Corey. I face-palmed myself. Of all the people in the world I get stuck in this situation. That was proof the entire world was against me.

"Are you sure you don't want to go home yet? A teacher might walk in." the female voice said again. If Corey was here, that means the female must be Michi. She must've sat on top of a desk because her feet hovered above the floor. Corey walked over to her and some rustling took place.

"Hey don't touch there!" Michi warned, her voice was filled with humor though. A giggle came out of Corey's throat.

"Don't worry, I'll treat you gently." More rustling. A few moments later the sound of smooching filled the room. Erratic breathing, clothes rustling against each other. It was all I could hear. I wanted to cover my ears but there was no room to move them. 15 minutes passed. Then 30 minutes. How long are they going to make out in this darn classroom?!

I was about to give up and run out of the classroom until a crash disrupted my thought. Silence filled the classroom.

"Finally" I said under my breath.

"Let's go check on it." Corey whispered to Michi. They both slowly walked to the door and pulled the door open quietly. Now was my chance. As quietly as I could I rushed out of the room and down the hallway. _**Thank you**_ whoever made that crash. You saved me from another 30 minutes of pure torture.

_**I know that Michi's been having a little too much Corey so I want you guys to choose:**_

_**Corey finds out Michi's cheating on him by pure coincidence.**_

_**Michi tells him straight out it's not going to work.**_

_**Drey decides to tell his feelings for Michi and they live happily ever after, except Corey.**_

_**I've been trying to choose which scenario but it isn't working. There's another one involving Mr. Logan but I need to keep this rated T.**_


End file.
